House Is Shot Again
by Uki465
Summary: When House is shot Yet again! who is the one who cares the most? Hint: It's not Foreman. Huddy.
1. His Clinic Duty Again

Uki: Reviews make me feel cosy inside

Blue: You spelt diagnose dingoes. What does that even mean?

Uki: I don't know. I was thinking about Chase.

Blue: His hair is lush.

Uki: I know. Anyway enjoy our first fanfic of House. We don't own it otherwise House would be confessing his love for Cuddy.

Blue: And we would sooo break up Chase and Cameron for the fun of it.

His Clinic Duty...Again

It was an annoying day. After scaring the crap out of Kutner and Taub yesterday he had nothing to do but watch medical soaps and annoy Wilson. But Cuddy had other plans for him.

"You're doing extra hours at the clinic today," she announced, blocking his way to the elevator.

"And why am I doing extra hours at the clinic?" he challenged trying to limp around her.

"Because Steve called in sick and we need someone to cover for him," she informed, getting in his way once again.

"Well get a urologist to waste time,"

He deflected feinting left and then trying to move quickly to the right. Cuddy was quicker. "I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"Avoiding you. Now can I please get past? Being a cripple is hard enough in this hospital."

"Don't play the cripple card. I'm not buying. You're doing the clinic hours and if you do, which you will then I'll make things interesting." Cuddy gave a sly grin, internally begging him to take the bait.

"More interesting how?" House looked more amused than intrigued.

"If you can diagnose twenty patients in twenty minutes then I will give you permission to whatever the hell you want to your cases for the next two weeks, except decapitation. And a year's supply of red lollipops."

"Fine, I'm in but only 'cos I have a feeling I'll be craving those lollipops _real _soon."

"Okay, your time starts when you walk in through the door and is paused when you come out to tell me the diagnosis." She glanced at her watch, "GO!"

House walked into the exam room and walked out a couple seconds later.

"The sap was convinced he had swine flu but trust me it's a cold. NEXT!!"

He walked back in followed by another patient. A couple seconds he popped his head out and called to Cuddy.

"Hey does this include tests 'cos if it does then I have got no chance 'cos the lab techs suck!"

"Depends on what you're testing for."

"STD"

Technically... I suppose it doesn't count."

House's head popped back inside the door. About a minute later the patient came out looking rather embarrassed. And the next patient walked in.

*

House sat in the uncomfortable plastic chair and glanced over a blonde girl walked into the exam room and handed him her chart.

"Ok, Sharon you say you're complaining of abdominal pain, vomiting and dehydration. Are you a virgin?"

"Yep." The girl replied, "I'm nineteen. I have time to get serious with my boyfriend. We're Jehovah's witnesses."

"Right, well lie down on that table there then." House said.

Once the girl was comfortable on the table he poked the right side of her gut. The girl cried out in pain

"You have appendicitis. I'll put you into surgery and you should be able to go home in five days. No blood transfusions. Cool?" The girl nodded. House went out to give Cuddy the diagnosis, and fetch a nurse and wheelchair for the girl.

He then carried on with his day without a second thought of the appendicitis girl. The next seventeen patients dragged on but he was making great time and he should be done with seven minutes to spare. He finished with his last patient and limped over to Cuddy's office.

"And that one over there," he said gesturing to the patient that had just walked out the exam room. "Has got an ear infection." He picked up all twenty cases and walked over to her office. He dropped the charts onto her table and said,

"Time."

"Twenty one minutes and a half and you still have clinic duty by the way."

"But I only spent fifteen seconds on that last one not seven minutes. You just wanna torture me because you can't torture a child. Is that why you want a kid so bad? So you have someone to torture at home?"

"Yes, you never noticed the baby sized dungeon in the basement."

"I assumed _that_ was just you being kinky."

"House, go do your job."

"Whatever. And you owe me one cool case."

"Fine, just get out. I have _work_ to do and you have clinic patients."

*

House walked away from Cuddy, pulled out her iPod that he had swiped from her office and switched it onto shuffle and pressed play as he walked into the elevator. As the elevator ascended he fantasised about that one night in Michigan to _Discovery channel_ by_ The Box Gang_.

As he walked out he realised how close he was to his office. Just a few more steps before he could watch CSI and bad sitcoms while popping vicodin. But then he saw Chase and Cameron walking towards him and he knew it was not to be.

"You could have killed her," said Chase. House looked at Chase and tilted his head.

"I didn't do it, I swear." He paused. "Who are we talking about?"

"Your appendicitis patient from the clinic."

"You'll have to narrow it down. I wasn't really paying attention."

Cameron sighed. "Typical. You almost killed her and her baby,"

"I didn't kill any babies. Anyway it was a simple case of appendicitis."

Chase rolled his eyes. "No it was a simple case of when boy meets girl."

"Except one of them forgot a condom," added on Cameron.

"Okay, how is she now?" asked House you should go talk to the mother. She is really upset about this."

"And I'm going to make her feel better." He said walking around them.

"The mother is fine but the surgery caused a massive bleed out in the uterus and the baby died," said Cameron getting in his way. "I think that

"No but she deserves to know that her doctor feels sorry for her. She's Jehovah's Witness and"

"She had sex before she tied the knot. Excuse me if I don't think that I could make Mother Teresa feel better." He walked into his office and closed the door on the Gilmore Girls with a thud. They walked through anyway.

"I'm not asking you to make her a saint I am asking you to make her feel like her doctor is sorry that her child died. That someone else feels her pain," said Cameron. House picked up his oversized grey and red tennis ball and tossed it from hand to hand.

"So get your boyfriend or Foreman to talk to her. She doesn't actually have to know who I am. Or is this all because you want me to feel some human compassion?" He turned to Chase. "And because you want some tonight."

"I told you we shouldn't have bothered," said Chase, opening the door to House's office and leaving. Cameron followed with the remark,

"Maybe one day you'll stop being a son of a bitch and realise that people aren't just cases. They're people with emotions you can't always use to your advantage."

"Doubt it," House thought but then he realised that General Hospital was about to come on and since when did _he_ care about Chase and Cameron?

After his soap ended, House was in a cynical mood. His two least favourite characters had just died in a seven car pileup. The reason he was cynical was because, well. Life is never that good. Five o'clock couldn't come fast enough. He was about to leave when a stranger walked in. He was looked about twenty one and was dressed in a white vest, black leather jacket and faded black jeans. He looked pretty cheesed off and like Fonzy.

"You House?" He asked shooting the diagnostician an evil glare.

"Me? No I'm Dr Lisa Cuddy I stole Greg's name tag for funzies. Why do you care?" House smirked at his own sarcasm. He was kind of hoping the guy would laugh and leave but he knew life was not that fair.

"An eye for an eye Dr House." The man drawled in a 'Godfather' tone, pulling out a revolver. "I doubt anyone will hear your scream and..." He knocked the phone on his desk over. "Phone's of the hook. Good bye Dr House. Don't worry I'll make sure it's slow and painful for you." With that he shot House once in the abdomen and again in his bum leg. And he walked out leaving House in agony on the floor, staining his carpet a disturbing shade of red.

Uki: Reviews make me feel good. So go nuts. Or I'll cry on your doorstep.

Blue: What she said. Except the doorstep stuff.


	2. His Pain Again

**Hello faithful readers and reviewers! Thank you for your wonderful comments and thanks for waiting so patiently. So read review oh and enjoy! Oh Also some Foreman bashing.**

**Disclaimer: you would have to be Tritter to think that we own House.M.D.**

**His pain ... Again**

House reached into his jacket and pulled out his cell phone. He typed a text quickly and sent it to seven people thinking only five would come. He waited in excruciating agony for their response. (A.N yes I know, why didn't he call a paramedic the answer is that he wasn't quite thinking straight)

The old team, including Foreman were eating tacos in the cafeteria, discussing which was better. The fact it was never lupus but that it was nearly always a zebra, when all their pagers went off.

_My Office_

_URGENT!!_

_-H_

"Screw House. It's never urgent," grumbled Foreman, shoving more taco mince in his mouth. Chase and Cameron, silently rose and left.

The new team were eating donuts down in Radiology devising a clever new way to communicate during differential diagnosis when they got their page. Kutner sighed hoping it wasn't serious, Taub groaned hoping they didn't have yet another zebra case and Thirteen was just plain worried.

Wilson was telling someone that they had cancer spreading everywhere when he got the text. Luckily the man wanted to be alone with his wife for a moment so Wilson was able to leave pretty quickly.

Cuddy was figuring out how to explain to a balding, middle aged donor that she would not date him even though he wanted to give a thousand dollars to a new paediatrics ward. She got the page and gladly excused herself. 'Not for him,' she thought. 'For me.'

None of them were prepared for what they saw.

Cuddy and Wilson arrived first. Wilson rushed over to help his friend keep consciousness. Cuddy ran off to get the paramedics.

Chase and Cameron arrived moments later. Cameron watched as silent tears streamed down her cheeks. Chase held her thinking that House should really invest in a bullet proof vest. The new ducklings came next. Taub and Kutner went to help Wilson with House and Thirteen cleared the way for the gurney that was arriving. Once on the gurney House lifted his head and said,

"This is what I get for doing crappy clinic duty." And with that House collapsed and the noise of flat line filled the room...

**Sooo I would like to thank my reviewers. I actually used one of their reviews in this chapter. I am open to any ideas, just no Hameron or Forteen. I am strictly Kudley I Will update soon. Sorry the chapters a bit short.**


	3. Her Guilt Again

**Hello to my brilliant and loyal reviewers! I am still getting all positive and constructive reviews. Please keep 'em coming. Um you may have noticed that this story isn't co-written anymore. This is due to the fact the BlueDragon123 wanted to make a wameron. I said it was pervy and I kicked her out the door. Sorry Blue! Sadly no foreman bashing in this chapter **_**but **_**I have got something quite good if you no what I mean. No Lemons yet though!!!**

**Her Guilt…Again**

The paramedics rushed to revive him. It took half an hour of CPR and de-fribulating but they finally got a steady pulse. They ran him into surgery to deal with the bullet wounds and lost blood. Cuddy watched in the observation deck. She stared as Chase and Taub extracted two bullets from his leg and abdomen. She felt so guilty. She didn't realize someone was behind her.

"It wasn't your fault. Any of it. It was just House being house. We've all seen it before," James Wilson put an arm on Cuddy's shoulder. "Plus, he should have really being more careful," Cuddy interrupted him,

"But I made him rush, we had this stupid bet and, I mean I practically shot him!" Cuddy was getting paler by the second and Wilson was starting to worry about her mental health. Then he saw his chance.

You really love him, don't you?" Wilson looked at her expectantly.

"No, it's not like that, I guess I love him as a friend but that's all."

"When all those patients were taken hostage by that loony, you were _way_ more worried about House than Thirteen or the other nurses."

"Well…" Cuddy sighed, "Well maybe I _do _love him but he doesn't feel the same, I know it." Wilson smiled. We're Halfway there.

"What about the collage desk?"

"What about it?" Cuddy was puzzled. Wilson smiled.

"I've never seen do anything that nice, even for Stacy or anyone. Lisa he loves you, but he's stubborn, so stubborn. You have to tell him!" The contrast between the two doctors' faces was almost comical. Wilson looked like a kid on Christmas eve. Cuddy looked like her mom had died.

"It doesn't matter if he did love me before, 'cos he'll hate me now. He's on that operating table because of me." For once in his life Wilson had nothing to say.

After ten minutes of silence, they saw House being wheeled out and Chase and Taub giving each other high-fives.

"So… apparently House isn't dead yet so do you wanna see him? Maybe talk to him while he can't talk back?" Wilson internally crossed his fingers.

"Okay, I guess I won't have much time though. So let's go fast!"

**Hi Guys wanna be a part of the story? I'm gonna add an OC patient soon so if you send me a PM or review answering the following questions ****you**** can be part of House is shot…Again!**

**Name**

**Age **

**Gender**

**Race (To make it interesting 'cos well House is House)**

**History (Brief please)**

**appearance**

**personality**

**partner or parent**

**religion**

**their favorite and least favorite members of the team**

**last holiday destination**

**Vegetarian?**

**Blood type (A, B, AB or O)**

Thank you if you enter but the OC may not come in for a while yet


	4. Her Confession His Consciousness Again

**Hi, people two updates in one day. What do you think? Keep it coming on the OCs by the way. Also wanted to say that this story is inspired by the fan fiction **_**when pranks go wrong **_**by**___**In the House**_**Just thought I would also say that Blue is not really wameron I just wanted to annoy her it worked. I really liked that shirt… anyway on with the story! SPOILERS FOR THE ITCH!! **

**His Consciousness/Her Confession**

The first thing he was aware of was pain. Pain in his thigh. Pain in his chest. Pain in his head. The sterile smelling sheets told him he was in a hospital. He opened his eyes. He was in PPTH. 'Well you don't say' he thought. I was shot in PPTH how ironic? Shot in a hospital…again! He thought about what happened. The man who shot him was the angry boyfriend. The Jehovah's Witness one. Probably what he meant by the 'eye for an eye' thing. He lay there and mused for a while. To anyone else it looked like he was still unconscious that's when the door opened.

He kept his eyes closed he didn't feel like talking to anyone. That was until he realised who was talking to him.

"Hi House…" he knew who it was immediately. He didn't open his eyes. Not yet. They spoke again.

"Look House I know you can't hear me or you would have made some rude double entendre about my ass so here goes. I'm sorry for every thing that's happened to you this past year, and the shooting. Do you walk around with targets on your back and leg or what? Anyway I realised just now that I don't think of you as a college or a jerk or a friend but I also know I can't live without you, I guess what I'm trying to say is well… I love you."

House's eyes shot open. Cuddy gasped.

"Oh my GOD House your eyes. They're Jaundice! Your liver must be failing. Oh God! I need the team. Lay still. I'll page them now. Umm… you don't have to answer me now. I guess I laid a lot on you in the past minute…."

Taub, Thirteen and Kutner rushed into the room saw House and of course immediately sprang into doctor mode…not.

"Omigod, House your jaundice. I thought you'd just been in surgery. Surly Chase or Taub would have noticed the fact that you livers failing and… once again you're unconscious…" Thirteen trailed off.

House was one again rushed into the OR and Chase was to begin an exploratory operation on his boss's liver.

The young Aussie was confused. Why would House's liver fail so suddenly? He knew about the excessive drugs and alcohol usage. But his liver wouldn't fail _that _quickly, so what?

Chase then remembered a past patient of theirs. He was an agoraphobia sufferer who had been shot. The bullet had shattered and the surgeon missed a few. Chase knew House's wound was close to his liver. The Australian began to scrub up…

Sure enough, Chase and Taub found a shard of lead in House's liver but they were too late for his kidneys. They to began to fail during the operation. They put him on dialysis immediately.

"Should we keep him unconscious?" Taub was worried but he sure as hell didn't show it.

"Yeah. That's probably our best bet if we're going to appeal to the board."

"Who's gonna tell Cuddy and Wilson?"

"We can do it. It'll be hard but we can do it. Now, let's close."

Cuddy was sat in the ICU. She glanced up to see Wilson walk in once again. He sat down next to her.

"So did you tell him before he woke up?"

"Kind of, I told him but he was only pretending to sleep. When I told him he opened his eyes in shock and I noticed he looked like he was hiding the entire cast of _The Simpsons _in his eyes."

"Well… at least you finally told him and now he knows. It's up to him now, as soon as he's conscious anyway." At this, Chase and Taub made their entrance.

"Well we saved his liver but now his kidneys are failing. The donor bank list is miles long so basicly we can transplant but it would have to be someone specifically asking to donate to House."

"I'll do it…"

**Hmmm I wonder who offered to give House one of their kidneys. Till next time**

**Uki465 But you lovely lovely people can call me **

**Nyx **


	5. Her Choice Again

**Hi Guys! I guess after the mild cliffhanger you really want to know. Who. The. Hell. Donated a flipping kidney, right? Well here you go. Oh and reviews make me warm and fuzzy inside.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone. PLEASE, do not sue!**

**Her Choice Again**

"_Well we saved his liver but now his kidneys are failing. The donor bank list is miles long so basically we can transplant but it would have to be someone specifically asking to donate to House."_

"_I'll do it…"_

_BANG!_

Everyone turned to look at Taub, who had tripped over an IV. Then they turned to look at Chase, who looked at his chart.

"What blood type are you?" He asked. "And are you sure about this?"

"O negative and yep." Everyone stared at Wilson. "What? Once that mind's made up there's no changing it right?"

"Uh huh. None whatsoever." Cameron was happy to help. Wilson needed support on his decision to defend the donor.

"Alright, Dr Cuddy, if you'll follow me we have to get your consent on the transplant. Your duty as dean does come first. But are you really sure you want to give one of you kidneys to House? I mean, he is a perverted bastard towards you. And you're saving him. It's for the hospital right?"

"No I honestly want to help him because I … he's my college believe it or not, Dr Chase and you have no right to question my actions. Is that clear?"

"Yep, sign here and we can get the operation slot in the next twenty four hours," Cuddy signed the form and was then taken away by the nurse Rayne. It suddenly occurred to Cuddy, the rumour mill has going to be working at top gear after this. It then occurred to her. She didn't really care.

"Dr Cuddy, do you want to be in a separate room to Dr House once we get you into recovery? He's in a chemically induced coma so he's not going to bother you for the next day and a half."

"I don't know, I'll get back to you in a day."

"Ok then. I'll go get you a hospital gown and have a nurse show you to your room"

**Hi guys. Quick couple of things. OC desperately needed!!!!**

**Okay so I can't decide whether to have them in the same room or not because. Let's say the story is a road trip. I have come to a crossroad. They both take me to Tennessee but one is longer and prettier and the other is not quite as long but still has a very interesting potential for a make-out point. I know a terrible attempt at a Housian metaphor but seriously. I can't decide. . So. I am gonna put it to my poll. Are they sharing a room or not? Oh also here are a couple of views from the characters on what's going on at the second in the fic.**

House: OH MY GOD!!!!! CUDDY LOVES ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL AM I MENT TO DO WITH THAT!? . Also I can't believe the writer put me in a coma 'cos my kidneys are failing real original!

Cuddy: OH MY GOD!!! HOUSE KNOWS I LOVE HIM!!!!!!!! HE'S GONNA TEASE ME OR HE GONNA IGNORE ME OR HE'S GONNA SHOOT ME DOWN OR … HE _MIGHT _SAY HE LOVES ME BUT… AAAAAAAH!!! And I'm giving him a kidney and then there's the room thing…

Wilson: YES!!! My work is almost done {:-D finally one of them said something. All I can say is about freaking time!! But omigod Cuddy's gonna give House a kidney. House can't ignore it. I won't bloody let him!

Chase: Cuddy seemed set on saving House… friends my arse! I bet that she loves him. Seems a bit of an odd way to tell someone you love them 'I love you please accept this kidney.' Still, they are an odd pair. Sounds like a good pool. Will Cuddy and House hook up in the hospital? I'll be right back…

Cameron: so what? He loves her. Good for her but he could do better, but I' happy with Chase. All the best luck to them. I hope House will be alright.

Foreman: *Blank face* I'm completely distraught.

Thirteen: I wonder if Cuddy's thought this through I mean, well house is an ass. He'll probably just ignore her, she'll get mad he'll say something he doesn't mean and well. I don't know

Kutner: wow I wonder what came over Cuddy, why didn't she just look the donor bank. But then again, I've seen the way they looked at each other. There is a history and if they are in love but won't say it then it's not up to me to tell them, to be grown ups. I know who I love…

Taub: Cuddy and House, I couldn't care less. Apart from the fact that she signs my paychecks and he tells me what to do, I have nothing more to do with them.

Nurse Rayne: I don't know what's going on but, I think it's gonna get good

**So yeah if any characters were OOC please don't hesitate to tell me. My muse is my IPod. I do as it tells me. If that doesn't make me sound like a manic this will. The reason it takes me so long to update is because I write down every review, PM and chapter in a journal with fairies on. Oh also I've been thinking of doing the character thoughts process at the end of each chapter that doesn't have a tense or cliff hangery ending. Tell me what you think of that. Oh and one other thing. I won't be updating probably from Monday till Friday this week 'cos I have this village celebration thing and well it rocks. Any ideas for future chapters are good because I get ideas, then I forget them I run out of ideas. I know annoying right?**

**Nyx**


	6. Their Discussion Again

**Hello. Yes I know I never put up the poll but I consulted it with Blue (She's closer than ya think!) and I came to a decision. Will make chapter longer *repeats to self* Here's hoping!**

**Disclaimer: Wow, I must say, if you think I own anything but my own imagination *Sniff* Then my god you must be an idiot! I being a mere mortal could never come up with such cool and interesting characters or story lines.**

**Enjoy!**

**Their discussion Again**

Cuddy soon realised something, she was lying on a bed in her own hospital. She had an epiphany if you will. Working in a hospital was a busy and demanding job; you never got ten seconds to yourself. Of course there was the exception of a certain Diagnostician who seemed to while the day away playing his cane like a guitar. Yes, working at a hospital was hard. Being a patient on the other hand is profoundly boring. However, it did gave her time to think and process. What had she done today? She had told her employee she loved him, after letting a mad man take a couple shots at him. Thinking of which, someone really needed to call the cops on the weirdo. She'd get a doctor to do it next time they came into her room. She still couldn't believe what had happened today, she had fought with someone and then, she looked at her watch, seven hours later she was giving the sap a kidney.

While she sat in her bed and wondered, mostly about House. Was he born smart, rude and with those dazzling blue eyes? She wondered if House was okay, mentally. Something about him, his background didn't come up naturally in conversation, but House was to complex for crummy parents to be behind his Housiness. She remembered an old conversation from Michigan suddenly. She had forgotten it but now it was clear in her head.

_The two of them were sat on a wall just talking, he had asked about her family. Well, sort of. He had asked if her parents were in medicine, and weather her mom had a big butt. _

"_My family? Well my mom was a lawyer, she'd always complain about how surgeons seemed to screw up on a regular basis and that I should never take a degree in medicine. Not as a surgeon at least. And no she didn't. Not that you should be asking! My dad was an accountant for a bank. He also spent some time on Wall Street. That's mainly how we afforded the tuition fees. The really cared for me. They are lovely people. What about your parents?"_

"_What, my folks… they're not that interesting. My dads a marine. My mom's a stay home mom. They got pissed because I got kicked outta Hopkins and wouldn't pay any of my fees. Fair enough, I suppose. I'm an adult. I got a free ride here anyways so it doesn't matter. So where did you grow up?"…_

House answered the question but he looked so uncomfortable that she instantly dropped the subject. Cuddy wondered why he had even answered in the fist place Maybe he got tired of deflecting for ten seconds. Whatever the reason, Cuddy was desperate to know the answer. But, did she really want to share a room with him. The rumours. The comments, the banter. Then Cuddy realised for the second time today that she really didn't care. Chase walked into the Pre – op room and saw her with a smile on her face.

"Days up, we'll do the operation tomorrow. Have you decided?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm gonna be bunking with House for a while, huh?" Cuddy smiled as Chase shrugged.

"Just a week or so, enough to drive you insane. Are you sure?"

"Yes. I have a feeling I won't be too frazzled by the end of recuperation. How bad can a couple weeks with House be?" The young Australian wondered if the nurses had given her meds already. She clearly wasn't thinking straight. Who would honestly have that sort of attitude towards two weeks with House?

"Okay, if you ever change your mind…" Chase tried to hide his bewilderment, but failed miserably. Cuddy smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I would be confused to. It's just, he should have a rite to know who saved his ass and all." Cuddy made up a lame excuse, but then again, it was her hospital, since when did she have to answer to Chase? She remembered she had to do something,

"Hey Chase, did anyone call the police on that guy who shot House in the first place?" The blonde doctor smiled.

"Yeah Foreman did it the second he heard what happened, must have felt guilty," Cuddy gave a questioning look, "He got the page, saying House needed help and ignored it. Not really his fault, normally House's idea of urgent is that Wilson's making out with some nurse and he wants us to see. It doesn't matter 'cos he's probably taping…" Chase suddenly realised who he was talking to, faked a page and fled the room. Cuddy new he'd have to give a statement and that'd be hell for her to watch but also pretty funny, and she wondered why Chase had even bothered. It's not as if she wasn't paged to see the tapes of Wilson-on-nurse make out sessions, but then again Chase didn't and never will know about that. She and House, had an agreement, she would watch the make-out tapes and tolerate the innuendoes, if he every now and then attempted to act, well moderately human. This was a good agreement. It was never spoken of though. It was unspoken and unobvious.

Cuddy thought about the implications of sharing a room with House. It meant no privacy, which was obvious. And it meant that when he didn't make innuendoes or comment on her breasts, it would be very quite. She could handle that, so long as he didn't torment too many nurses. That probably wouldn't be a problem, as there would probably be either the new team, old team or Wilson in the room anyway so nurses wouldn't be needed, but sometimes it was funny to see House make fun of a murse.*

Cuddy wondered if House would mind her being around for a couple weeks, non-stop Cuddy was not always a good thing either. There was obsessive work with drawl, she would not be able to focus on her work if anything was bothering her. She would probably drive House insane! Oh well. He was going to have to live with it for two weeks or more.

Soon the nurses came to give her the meds that would knock her out for the whole procedure. As they wheeled her away, she was drifting off to sleep she hand a wonderful dream about her, a beautiful moonlit meadow and the man of her dreams, and a guitar…

**Your Comments are greatly appreciated or just good gossip. On anything, like e.g. the fact that I live In the UK is such a drag 'cos House season five is showing for the first time now and I've already had the ending ruined! Oh well live and learn. Oh also if you have any of those hilarious sayings like,**

**A good friend bailed you out of prison; a best is sat in the cell next to you saying, 'Oh my God that was so much fun!' **

**But um… OH please keep the OC's coming.**

**Your friend and attempted author, **

**Nyx **


	7. Their Surgery Again

**Hello, fellow authors, readers, reviewers. Whatever floats your boat! I'm sorry but this chapters more filler than killer but it's still necessary. I have decided. Please stop sending in OC's I have enough for what I'm doing. Also, I'm sorry if I don't use your OC. It is nothing personal. **

**Disclaimer: if I owned House ****M.D.**** Then I would have hooked House and Cuddy up, and possibly killed Cameron in a car accident. Sorry. **

**Their Surgery…Again**

Dr's Chase and Vasani were performing House and Cuddy's surgery.

Taub couldn't assist because he had a broken toe. (A.N LOL!!!! =D)

Since it was a simple surgery, it wasn't a surprise that every thing was going according to plan.

"Hey, Chase?" Dr Vasani began "What's the deal with House and Cuddy?

Nurse Brenda say's they did it ages ago and now they dance around each other,

But nurse Rayne says that _was_ what going on but now their totally doing it. Is either of them right? And if so which one?"

"Your new here right? That's why you don't know. Nurse Brenda's on the money."

"When did they do it?"

"Michigan Med School."

"Were they drunk?"

"I don't know, why?"

'Cos you do stupid stuff while drunk or you say exactly what you think. Cuddy would do stupid stuff and House would let his guard down."

Makes sense… I guess, but anyway I'm holding a pool on when those two do finally go at it like rabid wallabies." Chase smiled at the expression on the young surgeons face, it was priceless!

"There's also one on how long it lasts, who initiates and how many kids they have. You interested?"

"Betting on your boss' love lives is dangerous, cruel and a great way to make money, where do I chip in?"

"Now House is in the Hospital, anywhere he isn't so the DDX room. Or you could tell me now."

"How much?"

"$100 to save a day and $50 on who initiates."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. Jackpot's up to $600,000. Are you in?"

"Yep. Second day they're discharged and Cuddy goes to his house and he jumps her."

"How do you figure that?"

"Gives them a day to miss each other. She's more likely to go to him and House is House."

"That… is quite ingenious. Give House your resume once he's better."

"Why?"

"You and House think scarily alike, He'd love you."

"Here's hoping he loves Cuddy more…"

**Whadaya think? The next couple chapters are going to REALLY OOC because well. I occasionally like an OOC house and Cuddy is well… easier to manipulate.**

"**Hi I'm the review button. PRESS ME!!!!**


	8. Her Dream His Nightmare Again

**Hi. Again I have nothing to say but, please don't hate me for this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D. but one can dream…**

**Her Dream/ His Nightmare…Again**

**Her Dream…Again**

_Cuddy was lying in a soft bed._

_She opened her eyes. This was not her room._

_This room had light blue walls and a silvery white ceiling. It worked well._

_The sheets were a matching shade of blue._

_She tried to remember where she was. She realised she wasn't alone in the bed, and whoever it was looking at her she slowly turned around and gasped staring into crystal blue eyes. (AN you're welcome!)_

"_House!" She thought nothing could of shock her more,_

"_Yes love?" She was wrong. "Have you checked baby House or shall I?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_OMG you're dense on a morning." He mimicked a valley Hills girl. "Have you checked on our son, the one the only, James Gregory Benjamin House?" Cuddy glared at him. She had pulled herself together…_

_Marginally._

"_Um no. I'll do it now. You can grab a shower."_

_She got out of bed and found her way to a nursery painted gold_

_. In a small, cream crib was the most beautiful baby the world has yet to see._

_He had House's eyes, but they were happy and unguarded, he also had her own black curls,_

_His face was round and soft. He only looked a couple weeks old. _

_She was so memorised with the infant that she didn't realise the time,_

_Or the cripple standing behind her._

"_You might want to get dressed. The nurses would go wild at you arriving to work in pink cotton nightgown._

_After that rumour I spread you sleep in a leather cat suit." Cuddy handed James to House._

"_You're dressed. Can you take care of him while I get ready?" _

"_Yeah sure." He was halfway down the hallway when he called._

"_Cuddy?"_

"_Yeah," she was relived that he still called her by her last name._

_Anything else would be awkward._

"_Can I drive? Please mom?" she smiled._

"_No chance."_

"_Nanny's here by the way."_

_After she finished dressing in a black power suit that well displayed 'The Twins.'_

_She went into the bathroom to do her make up when she realised she was wearing a white gold band with the most beautiful, brilliant cut diamond on her left ring finger._

_She began to freak out._

_Not because she was married to House but because she wasn't freaked out about the fact, that she was Mrs Lisa Cuddy-House._

_She was actually quite happy about that._

_She wasn't sure how, but she had woken up and she was married to the love of her life with a gorgeous baby boy._

_As they pulled out of the driveway and headed to Princeton Plainsboro,_

_Cuddy realised that for the first time in twenty years._

_She was genuinely happy. _

**His Nightmare…Again**

_She was dying._

_There was nothing more they could do._

_They had given her more blood._

_She just bled it out again._

_They had restarted her heart countless times._

_She just kept flat lining._

_For him._

_She said she loved him._

_Then why was she leaving?_

_He loved her more than anyone could love someone._

_Tears rolled down his face as she took her final breath._

"_Take care of him, say you'll take care of him, please?"_

_She whispered something in his ear._

_She left the world moments later._

_He lent over her and cried huge, wracking sobs._

_He clung to her with all his might._

_The love of his life had gone._

_Her last words._

_The small ones name._

_James Gregory House._

_Their child._

_That she died for._

_He sort of whished it was a girl._

_So he could name her._

_After the love of his life._

_Then he heard something._

_His head was by her chest and he heard something._

_He flicked on the heart rate monitor._

_There was a pulse._

_This had never happened before._

_She was coming back._

_And he knew for sure._

_He would never let her go again._

_The nurse tapped his shoulder._

"_Do you want to hold him?"_

_He nodded._

_The nurse handed him the most beautiful baby ever conceived._

_He had crystal blue eyes but they were already darkening._

_He hoped they'd be a deep blue._

_The boy had small black ringlets like his mother._

_He was perfect._

"_What are you going to name him?"_

_He told his friend the idea that he had._

_James Gregory Benjamin House._

_He thought Benjamin had a ring to it._

_He hugged his friend._

_He sang his baby a song._

_**I heard there was a secret Chord,**_

_**That David played and then praised the lord.**_

_**You don't really care for music do ya?**_

_**Well it goes like this from, forth, the fifth.**_

_**The minor fall and the major lift**_

_**The baffled king composing**_

_**Hallelujah.**_

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah**_

_**Your faith was strong but you needed proof.**_

_**You saw her bathing on the roof.**_

_**Her beauty and the moonlight over threw ya,**_

_**She tied you to her kitchen chair,**_

_**She broke your thrown and cut you hair.**_

_**And from her lips she drew the hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah**_

_**Well baby I've been hear before,**_

_**I've seen this room and I've walked this floor, you know**_

_**I used to live alone before I knew ya.**_

_**And I've seen your flag on the marble arch**_

_**Love is not a victory march.**_

_**It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah.**_

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah**_

_**Well there was a time when you let me know,**_

_**What's really going on below.**_

_**But now you never shoe that to me do ya?**_

_**But remember when I moved in you?**_

_**And the Holy dark was moving to,**_

_**And every breath we drew was hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah**_

_**Maybe there is a God above,**_

_**But all I've ever learned from love**_

_**Was how to shoot somebody who out drew ya**_

_**And it's not a cry you hear at night **_

_**It's not somebody who's seen the light.**_

_**It's a cold, and it's a broken hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah.**_

_He then knew if she lived through this, _

_This would be their song._

_His song, her song._

_Because it made sense._

_She was part of a miracle._

_In her own way, she was one._

_Lisa Cuddy, Hallelujah___

_Not that he believes in miracles of course!_

_Does he?_

_**The song Was Jeff Buckley - Hallelujah**_

**I know it's OOC and I may have got a lyric wrong, but this is kind of important. Don't hate me. Also, if you like song fics, I wrote one for Huddy ages ago. It's called ****Their Song. ****Read if you want!**

**Pssst! Press me!**


	9. Her awakening Again

**Hello again! How are you? I really want to know. I am sorry for not updating sooner but I was busy. As they say, cry me a river, build a bridge, and get over it! Anyways on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: The definition of the word comes from the Latin **_**Disclaimus. **_**It translates, not mine you freak. If I wrote House, why would I be writing fan fiction? Funzies? I don't think so! God I do love those Romans. They do have a point.**

**(Oh BTW in my story Kutner never kills himself, 14 never happens and neither does Rachel and Lucas, god damn him. All these things get in my way.)**

Her Awakening … Again!

When Cuddy woke up, she was in serious pain. All of a sudden she felt very sorry for House, going through this agony every day. House! How was he? Did his body accept the kidney, for his sake she hoped so desperately? Even though they never got to talk about what she had said, she was still glad she said it. Okay maybe she didn't love him, but she knew she had strong feelings for him. Anything else would be stupid, irrational, vulnerable. She was none of those things. She turned to look at him. He looked at peace, calm. She grinned.

"I know you're awake."

"what gave me away?"

"You asking what gave you away, I was bluffing." House grimaced and kneaded his thigh with his hand. She took a deep breath, "Look, I know what I said before spooked you, I was emotional and I though I was going to lose you and well, you know Wilson. Can we forget it?" his response was instantaneous.

"Yep." Then it was awkward. It was silent for a minute, "You realise, that by giving me a kidney, you have severely reduced your chances of conceiving, ever?" she nodded soberly.

"I did what had to be done." A tear slipped down her chin, she had given everything for him. He probably wouldn't care. He knew, but didn't care.

She could adopt, but after Joy had slipped through her fingers, she couldn't bear to put herself out there again like that. So now it appeared she would never have a child, a family. That's what she wanted. As the ever famous prophet Jagger had once said, 'you can't always get what you want.' But Cuddy would never get what she needs.

And it would slowly kill her, she would never have anything that could save her. Because she was forever doomed to hide her feelings from the man who she would love, through rain or snow, in any circumstance, she would love him, to no avail.

Damn you Greg House.

**Yes it's short but I promise the rest will be longer.**

**PUSH ME! Or I will hurt your loved ones**

**(Not really, I'm just lonely, lol)**


	10. Huddy Again

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait but I got a huuuge writers block. You will be glad to know that I am getting back on form and hopefully will be updating soon. Also in the first chapter I threatened to break up Cameron and chase and it happened and the same happened with Huddy so now I'm saying that if I owed house I would kill off foreman… here's hoping.**

**Disclaimer: don't own or I'd kill Foreman**

His Perspective, Again

He didn't know what to say to her, she gave everything to him, ruined her own life.

He could never repay her. He couldn't fathom words, she would think he didn't care, but there was nothing he could do. What could he do or say to make this right?

People believe in Karma, the golden rule, what goes around comes around, does that mean that good people don't die of cancer? Those drunk drivers always learn. That the right people learn to pay the price?

He should have died that day, not her dream.

As long as he had known her there was that glint in her eyes, how her face softened when she saw a baby. She should have gotten a baby.

He knew the statistics and so did she, Cuddy was now more likely to win the lottery than conceive a child.

And it was all his fault.

"Cuddy, I … I don't know why you did what you did but, you know it was stupid right. The world could live without me; no one wants me here. But I know that you won't live without a child, or at least a family. I'm sorry to have dragged you down with me. As soon as I can, I'll get out of this room," he swallowed, "And out of your life. I completely understand that you can't stand the sight of me –"

"House! I never said I wanted you out of my life. I want you to stay here because… I want to give us a shot, without a gun hopefully. I realised that I don't want a husband, or a child. Well I do but I realised that I wanted that with someone that was brilliant, funny, has a sexy limp and gorgeous cerulean eyes. House, I wanted it all with you, so you can't run out on me. Not this time. Okay?"

He bowed his head and nodded.

"I won't let you down, again. I always loved you, you know?"

"I always loved you to," she whispered.

I'm really scared of bananas :( what should I do? Help me please…I'm really really scared of them. I get nightmares where they eat me up and peel my skin off. Aaaah.

He smiled for the first time in ages, taking her hand lightly and gingerly kissing the back.

They broke apart just as a nurse walked in with pain meds and was soon followed by Wilson.

He stayed for a while but could tell they were tired. He quickly checked their bandages and left them to sleep.

House fell asleep happy for the fist time in years, with the thought of Cuddy drifting around behind his crystal blue eyes.

**I know its short but I'll make the next chapter twice as long maybe, or maybe we'll just say quality over quantity!**

**Nyx **

**xxxx**

**Push me baby!**


End file.
